


It's Easier in the Movies

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith can sense ghosts, Lance has the worst luck ever, M/M, Pansexual Shiro, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), cryptid hunting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: The Voltron Cryptid Investigation group goes around the world, finding your favourite monsters. For their entertainment, they get to watch the pining fest of 3 of their members and watching every monster chase poor Lance, no matter what. And what with this ghost hunting Lance's apartment and their desire to him with his two crushes?





	1. Voltron Cryptid Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> So while talking to some of my friends on a Shance chat, we came up with this klanro/shklance story. I really hope you enjoy this and I hope I do it justice. Enjoy.

“I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you!” Lance muttered loudly enough for Keith to hear him. The black haired man just rolled his eyes and yanked on Lance’s hand harder.

“You can yell at me later, run fast now.” The two ran through a forest, trying to ignore the loud growls that followed them. Honestly Lance wanted to yell to the world why? Why was it every time he was out near these situations, he would get somehow chased by whatever creature they were after? He was happy he survived them, yes, but this was getting ridiculous.

Finally, he spotted Shiro and Hunk hiding behind one of the trees. Oh thank god, the trap was in place. He felt Keith pull him to the side and they let the large animal try and jump for them. He heard the spring of the trap release and the yelp of the monster. He turned to see the large wolf in silver coated net.

“Yes! One southern werewolf captured!” Pidge, the youngest of their group, bounded over to the captured monster, ignoring Shiro’s warnings to be careful. “I was right, they are smaller.”

“And a lot angrier, kinda like you.” Lance sasses from his position on the forest floor, his body still heaving for breath. Keith himself was standing next to him, bent over with one hand on his knee, the other still grasping Lance’s.

Pidge just stuck her tongue out and walked around the beast while Shiro ran over.

“Are you two ok? I thought you guys were going to running a mock trial of what Keith would do with Pidge. How did it start chasing you?”

“How should we know? We’re just lucky we guys were half way through getting the trap in place when it came after us. Oh by the way, Pidge!” the short girl turned to Keith, “we dropped the walkie talkie on our way over here. Pretty sure fluffy over there stepped on it.”

“What! Lance!”

“Hey, how is that my fault?”

Putting her hands on her hips, Pidge replied, “I told you to take walkie talkie with you. Do you have any idea how long it’ll take to get the new one of the same frequency?”

“I’ll try to remember that when I’m being chased by a rabid monster.” Lance deadpanned.

“Ignore her. Are you sure you’re ok? Hurt anywhere?” Shiro asked kneeling down next to Lance.

“I’m fine.” Lance tried not to blush. Having Shiro worry over him felt nice. It didn’t help that he had the biggest crush on him.

“Keith, what about you?”

“I’m fine. I should go help Pidge classify it.”

“I’ll be here, far, far away from that.”

“Probably a good idea. I’ll do the pictures for you.” Shiro offered, helping Lance up to his feet. “Come on, Hunk is already at the van.” Lance followed Shiro back to the edge of the forest they were at. Soon they reached the black van, the name ‘Voltron Cryptid Investigation’ printed on the side. “Where did you put your camera?”

“Uh, back seat maybe? We kinda just threw thing in there before we left.” Lance slid the door open and climbed to the back where piles of bags sat in front of racks that held more expensive items, such as video cameras, pieces for traps, small flood lights and things for exorcisms, fighting off supernatural creatures and a small wireless printer. He moved bags around looking for his keychain covered camera bag when he spotted the red lion keychain under Keith’s bag. He shoved it away and pulled out his camera bag before sitting on the seat closest to the open door, where Shiro was still waiting. “Ok,” Lance said pulling his DSR out and taking the lens off, “so easy point and shot, I don’t think I need to change the lens but if it does, please come back and get me to do that.”

“Wouldn’t want you to get a new lens again and with a shoot so close.”

“Thankfully not this time but still. Don’t have the money anyway since I’m moving.” Lance reminded, as he handed the camera to Shiro, who put the strap over his head before taking hold of the camera. Lance felt glad that Shiro was taking the time to make sure his camera was safe. That camera was his life. Quitting college was a big thing for him. It was easier cost wise on his parents, but he knew they worried about him. He was working with the group as the person who photographed the creatures they found for their website and was pretty good at telling whether or not a picture had been tampered with. He knew it wasn’t his parents’ ideal job, but minus the running from creatures, he liked it. He was still listed as a freelance photographer so he earned extra money for that and back at home he sold photos at Coran’s shop.

“Ok, the memory card should be good right?”

“Uh, maybe? Here, take this one just in case.” Lance said pulling out a SD card from one of the side pockets.

“Alright. I’ll head back.” Lance watched him disappear back into the trees and sighed. He was closing back his camera bag when he saw the red lion keychain. It was a robot lion, from an old TV show that had inspired their group’s name and Keith had given it to him. God, like it wasn’t bad enough he had a crush on Shiro, he had one on Keith as well. Poly relationships kinda scared him. He knew everyone in the relationship had to be fine with it and had to consent to everything. Lance wasn’t even sure if he was also poly, though the fact that he wanted to be with both guys should have made that obvious. The problem was trying to approach them about it. Lance had bad relationships before. He had been cheated on, manipulated and just dumped horribly. Because he loved so much, it always hurt went it ended. He didn’t want that to happen with these two, and besides, what could he offer for to the relationship? The two were already close friends and fit so well together, Lance didn’t want to ruin that. So he just kept his mouth shut to protect himself.

“Lance.” He looked up to see Hunk. The Hawaiian man looked concerned, “are you ok?”

Putting on a fake smile, Lance replied, “I’m good Hunk. Just glad this job is over.”

Hunk looked like he didn’t believe him but didn’t push. “Can’t wait to be in your new place huh?”

“Yeah, kinda crappy cause of the price, but it could be so much worse.”

“True that. I’m sure your sister will be a bit happy to have her place back.”

Lance had been staying with his 2nd eldest sister since she was the only one close to where everyone else lived. Lance felt bad for being in the space whenever his sister wanted to bring guys over, so moving was his best option. “yeah but my mom’s just going to be even more worried with me even farther from family.”

“Hey tell her she’s got nothing to worry about; I can keep an eye on you.”

“Thanks for making it sound like a need a babysitter buddy.” Lance said, looking annoyed.

“Dude, you get chased by every creature we come after. You have to worse luck out of everyone.” Hunk stated

“Not my fault.” Lance grumbled. “So did you finish the silver dispensers?”

“Yep, last night. When we take care of the wolf, we can place them around the perimeter of town. Then we can go talk to that annoying sheriff.”

“He’ll have to believe us now that we have proof.”

Their current job had taken them to a small town near Iowa. The werewolves had been attacking people but the local sheriff was sure it was some sort of killer and refused to take into account that the town had history of dealing with werewolves way back in the past. His niece had seen the wolves and since she had been the one to call them, they were allowed to continue with their job, even though the sheriff was firmly against that. This meant they had to trap and get proof before they could get permission to put up the silver dispensers that would ward off any more wolves.

While they waited, Lance put everyone’s bags in usual seat spots, just to have something to do. He knew they were back when he heard Pidge yell, “let’s go and put the crappy sheriff in his place!” Shiro handed Lance his camera before climbing into the front seat, Hunk claiming the passenger. Pidge put herself in the back near the racks, while Keith collapsed into the seat next to Lance.

“Did the pictures come out alright? Shiro was worried he wasn’t doing it right.”

“Not as amazing as I’d do it obviously, but yes. They’re fine.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” Shiro said while driving back to the main part of town. “I’ve come a long way from making the pictures all blurry.”

“Yes, yes you have.” Pidge said from her seat, already on her laptop adding in the specs and classifications for the wolf on the group’s website.

Safe to say that the sheriff was not happy when they showed up with proof. He almost didn’t want to believe them just to be spiteful, but Pidge reminded him if the silver dispensers didn’t go up, someone else could get hurt. He gave him quickly after that. The dispensers where put up and after getting paid, the group checked out of their hotel and started the drive back to New York, all 17 hours. If Lance didn’t have to move in to his apartment practically soon, they’d wait until the next day to leave. The driving rotated around whenever they needed more gas, stopped for something to eat or bathroom breaks. Keith was happy when he drove the van into the city. Navigating the streets was a nightmare, as they usually were, but he finally pulled up to Pidge’s house. He parked behind his car, Hunk’s in front of it and turned off the car, enjoying the silence. Everyone was asleep and honestly, he wanted to join them. Shiro and Hunk seemed to be keeping each other up, while Pidge was sprawled out on the seat behind them. Lance looked like he had his face smushed up against the window next to him in the passenger seat. Watching Lance made Keith remember how warm his hand was in his when he had been dragging them away from the werewolf. He wasn’t going to lie, he had a pretty good feeling he had a crush on Lance. He knew he liked Shiro as well, with them being friends the longest, but Lance was unexpected.

They didn’t get along at all when they first met. Keith had experiences with spirts, being able to sense them and the best person on the team to do a proper exorcism. When Pidge pulled him to the hunting business - it was just spirts at first - Keith had seen a lot of things and didn’t think anyone who didn’t have experience should get involved. He didn’t think Lance had any and thought he should just go back to whatever college he was ditching to do this, but Lance was not giving in. He would always try to prove to Keith that he could be useful and Keith had been sure he wouldn’t be. Then Lance wound up getting himself kidnapped by the spirt, but Lance had been paying attention to the charms Keith had been making and was able to put a possession prevention charm on himself until they were able to find him. Keith had been so sure that Lance wouldn’t know what he was doing and would get in the way and he proved him wrong. Not to say Lance didn’t get kidnapped again, Lance had the worst luck out of everyone. But Lance would always bounce back, ready to prove he knew what he was doing. After finally feeling like they could be equals, he started noticing other things. Not just his looks, but how self-sacrificing he could be, always willing to lend an ear and how hard he tried to get a smile from anyone. He liked him more and he was sure with each interaction, the crush was getting bigger. Not that he wanted to choose between him and Shiro. He felt like all of them could be happy together, if the two wanted that. But Lance never seemed to have the best luck with dating, to the point where he barely flirted with people like he used to. Keith didn’t want to force him in an uncomfortable position.

“Mmm.” Keith turned to see Shiro getting up. Hunk was slipping down and Shiro guided the Hawaiian man to rest his head on his lap. After Hunk was fine, Shiro rubbed his face, taking in a big breath and let it out. “Are we back?”

“Yeah, just pulled up.”

Shiro stretched his neck and looked around at everyone asleep. “We should probably sleep over. None of us are in any shape to be driving anywhere.” Shiro reached over the seat and shook Pidge awake, who just grumbled and turned away. “Pidge, come on. Wake up, we’re back.”

Pidge groaned some more before getting up and pulling on her glasses again. “What time is it?”

“Like 10 am, but we’re all still tired.” Keith called from the front seat.

Ruffling her hair, Pidge said, “Matt should have left by now, so his room is also free. We can empty the van later.” Pidge then went search for her bags, while Shiro woke Hunk up. Keith shook Lance shoulder, causing his face to slide against the window and jolt awake. Lance rubbed his eyes, letting out a whine.

“What time is it?”

“10 am. Pidge is letting us sleep at her place.” Keith said, trying not to react at the noise Lance had made. He was like a disgruntled sleepy kitten.

Pidge lead the group into her house, the place empty except for Rover, the Holt’s white miniature bull terrier. Hunk didn’t make it past the living room, collapsing on the couch.

“There’s the air mattress in my room, Matt’s room and the pull out couch in the office. Take your pick.”

“Matt’s room is mine, good night.” Lance trailed into Matt’s room. Matt, Pidge’s older brother, had his blinds closed, making the room dark but Lance could see enough to collapse onto the made bed. His body was still tired and he needed all the sleep he could get. When he woke up, it was to his sister’s place to pack up his stuff and finally move into his new apartment. Though, little sleep was soon going to be the last of his problems.


	2. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's move in day for Lance, but turns out there's an unwanted guest here already. Lance can't win can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is way past an overdue update. I’ve got ideas for later cases but I need to get there first. I included the picture of what I wanted Lance's bed to look like at the end of the story. I tried linking it to the post I reblogged where I got the picture, but the link thing would not work, I don't know why. So please enjoy this.

“Good morning everyone and thank you for joining our usual after case livestream. We drove back right after the case, all 17 hours, because if you pay attention to his twitter, Lance is moving out today. We’re helping him but we’re heading over there later.” Pidge said, as she talked to her computer’s mic as she started their usual livestream. Pidge liked to document the feelings after the case was over, answer questions and fill their fans in on the group gossip. Everyone’s favourite topic, the possible poly couple that would happen if they would just say something.

While Pidge was focused on the livestream the others were eating breakfast, pulling their things out of the van and getting ready for the day. It was about 2 in the afternoon, Lance already gone to his sister’s house to finish packing. They said they’d meet Lance at 4 at the latest to help move things.

“All this extra driving is gonna mess up my sleep schedule. I’m gonna need some sort of sleep to be able to function at work tomorrow.” Hunk said. He worked at a pastry store his uncle owned. Hunk liked to count himself lucky that his family understood what he did on the days he didn’t work at the store. Pidge took online college classes, while Shiro actually assisted in teaching a college class. Keith worked a mechanic, where the owner was a lover of the supernatural and after seeing the proof from the pixies that lived in a corner of his office, was more than willing to let Keith off to go chasing after any monster of his fancy.

“Maybe if we can get a lot of stuff done at Lance’s we can just crash there.” Shiro suggested as he pulled bags out of the van and handed it to Hunk.”

“Sure. I’m gonna go home now and take another nap. I know my mom will have a ton of food made for us to eat at Lance’s.” Hunk commented, shouldering his bag.

“See you at 4 then.”

Meanwhile, Lance was checking that everything of his was in the boxes, when his sister poked her head in.

“Almost ready?”

“Yeah, I just need to finish packing all my camera stuff and of course remind Keith not to just drop the box on the floor.”

“Speaking of which, I take it you haven’t said anything to them.” Maddie said, as she leaned against the wall.

“No.”                                       

“I was talking to a poly friend of mine and he said the best way to figure out how to work a poly relationship is communication and trust, especially if there’s already a relationship. Make sure everyone understands what each person wants and the relationship can work well.”

“Mads.” Lance started. She was the straightest person he ever met but she was always the one to give him advice about different LGBT things he had questions about, like when he was trying to figure out whether or not he was bisexual. It was nice, but at times like this, he really didn’t want the advice right now.

“Alright, I’ll stop. but seriously, it’s sad seeing you come back here after risking your life and nothing to get in return for it.”

“I don’t always risk my life.” Lance said, Maddie raising an eyebrow at her brother’s statement. “Life just seems to want to kill me.”

“You go that right. Come on, pack quick and we’ll grab something to eat. By the time we get back, the others should be here.”

Lance was quick to place all the stuff in the box and quickly taped it shut. He looked around the room filled with boxes and even his disassembled loft bed. It was weird that he wasn’t going to be coming back to his sister’s place after the cases were done. He’d be going to an empty house with no one there to greet him. Lance liked to say he lived off affection but he could get used to this living alone thing. There was a small voice in the back of his head, whispering to him that if he just said something, tell Shiro and Keith how he feels, he wouldn’t be so lonely. If only he could actually listen to what his heart wanted.

* * *

 

“Ok, I was expecting worse.” Pidge said as Lance led the group into his new apartment. It wasn’t amazing, especially with his small account, but like Pidge it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. It was loft styled but not gigantic. When you walked in, to your left was two doors, one to the small closet and the other to the bathroom. Walking in more led to the sectioned off kitchen that had the bonus of two closets instead of a small pantry. It was open space after that. Lance already decided his bed would go in front of the large window; his dresser would be on the same wall his bed’s headboard would be. He was gonna have to figure out how else to fill up space but Lance was really happy with his luck on this place.

“Damn Lance, I thought you said you’re paying really cheap for this place and it’s not in the most amazing place.” Hunk asked, putting the boxes in his hand down, moving out of the way as Keith started bringing in the pieces for his loft bed.

“I know. Granted the view isn’t the best, but I really like this place. Keith, be careful please! This isn’t a bed you can buy a piece for if something happens. It took my brother ages to make this for me.”

“Sorry. Where is this going anyway?”

“By the window. I wanna start building this first so we can put stuff away.”

“Alright, let’s get the other pieces and I’ll get my tool kit. Pidge, do you promise to be careful with the power drill if I ask you to help?” Hunk asked, giving the short girl a knowing look. She gave him a smile that Hunk wasn’t sure if he could trust.

He decided to play it safe and made her go back with Lance to bring up more boxes, while he and Shiro put the bed together, Keith handing them tools and screws when they needed them. Lance was bring in the boxes that needed to be in the bathroom in when he shivered suddenly, dropping the box to wrap himself in his arms. He looked around like he was expecting to see a ghost. It had to be a ghost, he recognised that feeling. He looked over to where Keith was drilling the pieces to hold the bed up, not even fazed. If Keith wasn’t sensing a ghost, maybe it was an issue with the wind flow.

“Lance, what’s the hold up? Why’d you drop the box?”

“Sorry. Got really cold all of a sudden.” The bathroom was longer than it was wide. Opposite the mirror was the closet, where Pidge started putting towels, while Lance marvelled over the large counter area for all his stuff.

“I’ll be surprised if that fits all your stuff, especially with all the face stuff you have.” Pidge said, dismantling the empty box and throwing it out the door.

“Just because I can escape death and look good while you insist on never sleeping to gossip to your online friends doesn’t mean you can judge me.”

“I judge you regardless.” Pidge said, coming over to help Lance empty the box.

“Lance, these shelves go at the foot of the bed right?” Keith asked poking his head in.

Lance went to answer but shivered once he felt the same chill again. He remembered the landlord telling him that the bathroom had a fan to deal with steam but didn’t get any extra heating or cool the rest of the place had. Honestly, Lance knew this was the last place to get a random chill.

“Lance? Now what, are you still cold?” Pidge asked.

“Did you sense that? The ghost?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at the question. “Lance, I didn’t sense anything and if I did, I wouldn’t want you living here.” At the confused look Lance gave him, Keith explained, “I can only sense malicious sprits. All the ghosts we’ve gone after have wanted to harm people. You do know that right?”

No, no Lance did not know that. Lance did not know that the only reason they were able to find those ghost before is mostly because they wanted to rip Lance’s head off. For all he knew there had been ghost around him his whole life and he never noticed cause Keith couldn’t sense them.

“Uh Lance,” Pidge said, nudging at Lance’s arm, where he was still staring at Keith in disbelief, “if we speed the process of putting you bed together I can look up any sort of deaths that happened here.”

“Please! It’s enough I got to deal with this stuff on jobs, I don’t need ghosts hunting my place.”

“Hey look on the bright side, at least you’ll know how to deal with them.” Keith pointed out, heading back to the others.

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked

“Lance is pretty sure a ghost is hunting his apartment. You guys finish the bed and we’re going to get the computer stuff.”

“So don’t focus on the shelves?” Hunk called as the two went back to the car.

“Focus on the desks!”

“We’re not going to leave him here if this ghost turns violent right?” Hunk asked, watching Keith pull out the first desk that would be facing the window, before prepping the one that would go under the headboard.

“Of course not. He gets into enough trouble on cases; we won’t let him get hurt in his own home.” Keith said with such finality, it left Hunk wondering a bit. Was Keith worried because of the trouble Lance would get into or was he worried about Lance for another reason? One that Pidge was always hinting at.

Both desks were attached by the time Lance and Pidge were back and Lance instructed the men were the bed’s shelves went.

“You know, you don’t really have a ton of storage.” Shiro pointed out, as he fitted the large cork board into one of the legs for Lance’s bed. “Your bed has about 4 large shelves, plus the two smaller ones. Plus your dresser, you don’t have a ton.”

“The dresser has a chest on top, but that does take up a lot of space so I only get about 3 drawers. Most of my other stuff storage wise went to my little sister when she was entering. The stuff I do have I got myself or my sister gave to me when I was moving out. Honestly, I need to get more things to fill that apartment.”

Turning from where she was setting up the computer, Pidge asked, “Do you even have a TV?”

“Not right now. Maddy is giving me hers once her new one comes in. luckily it’s a smart TV, so I get Netflix, which I pay for anyway. But, I don’t have a table for it.”

“Well,” Shiro started, “I got a lot of my stuff at Ikea when I moved into my apartment. Plus they’re pretty good prices. If you want, I can come with you so you can use my car.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah sure. Thanks.” Lance tried not to blush up a storm at the thought of spending a whole day, cause god knows the kind of damage he could do in Ikea, with Shiro.

“Hey, Keith, why don’t you go with them, if Lance can fit more storage stuff in the car, they’ll need help bringing it up the stairs and such.” Pidge called

Lance wanted to glare at the short girl, but she was currently doing something under the desk. He wasn’t going to complain about spending time with Keith _and_ Shiro but Pidge wasn’t exactly trying to help Lance keep his crush a secret.

“If it helps. We’ll have to figure out a free day for all of us, but sure. I think we’re all done.”

“Good, I’d say help me finish help unpacking but I’m gonna wait until Pidge can tell me if I’m gonna die staying here.”

“I’m gonna be mad if we just spent an hour putting this thing together for no reason.” Keith said leaning against the ladder. “Why couldn’t you do this on your phone?”

“I need to search a lot of things at once, which I can’t really do on my phone. And now that the internet is connected we shall get an answer soon. God damn it! Where’s the button!” Pidge whined looking for the on button on Lance’s Mac computer. Honestly Lance found using Macs so annoying, but it was the best system for all his photo editing programs. Keith helped her by finding the button and turning the monitor on for her.

“Thank you, ok skip for now,” she muttered before getting to the home page, “Lance, what’s your password again?”

“What do I call Isabelle?” Lance replied

“Got it.”

Keith raised an eyebrow in Lance’s direction, who just shrugged as he dropped himself on the floor. “My nickname for my little sister is my password. It’s not something people would think of.”

“So wait, if you can’t live here after all, where are you going to live? Move back in with your sister?”

“Maybe? I haven’t paid the first month’s rent, so maybe I can still get my security deposit back. Maybe I should start looking for places.” Lance said to himself, pulling his phone from his jeans’ pocket.

“I’d say move in with me, but I still live with parents still.” Hunk said, looking a bit upset. He would have liked to house Lance like they planned before Lance dropped out of college.

“I have room maybe.” Keith said.

“You live above the garage you work at. Isn’t that place tiny as hell?” Pidge called from her spot.

“Well it wouldn’t be forever.”

“You can barely stand me doing my morning cream routine. You’ve seen the amount all my stuff takes up in the bathroom right? Trust me, you’d want to kill me in about 2 seconds.”

“Let’s not exchange the possible ghost with you Keith.” Shiro stated

“And to be honest, I think Lance will be fine. Lance, it looks like there haven’t been any killings in this building, much less this apartment in the past 100 years. Barely any killing around the near vicinity. I don’t think it’s a harmful ghost. I mean, sometimes ghosts latch onto a place when wandering around but since you’re here, maybe the ghost will somewhere else.”

Lance frowned. He did not want to be stuck here with a ghost. He had enough to deal with the creature and such that tried to kill him every time they went out on cases, but Pidge was right about something. He knew how to deal with ghosts and once they moved on, he could live in peace. Plus, he really liked the apartment. When he came to check it out, he was intrigued, then after hearing the price, he wanted it badly. He couldn’t let a ghost decide his life.

“Alright, if you think it won’t stick around, then I guess we need to get more boxes.” Lance sighed, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake.

* * *

 

Lance dropped another collapsed box as he finished putting all his camera stuff away on the smaller shelf.

“Done with your books.” Shiro said, collapsing the box in his hands, before picking up the can of root beer that sat on a cat coaster on the other end of the desk.

“Thanks. It’s getting late, and I want to fix the bed.” Keith kicked the box labelled ‘bed’ over to Lance. “Thank you.”

“How do you even change the sheets on that bed anyway? Isn’t it hard?” Shiro said, putting his drink down to help open the box.

“Eh, you get used to it, plus I always wanted a loft bed so I made sure to fully understand how to change sheets like this.”

Lance pulled out his blue sheets, giving Shiro the pillow covers while he climbed onto the mattress and fitted the sheet on. He tried not to shiver at the feeling of the ghost passing by him. He wanted out, just to avoid the hell he went through when on cases, but Keith had a point. The longer he stayed here, the more likely the ghost would move on to haunt a different place. He knew how to do an exorcism if it came down to it. God knows he had to learn how to do them himself with the amount of times he got kidnapped by spirits.

“How is it this late already?” Pidge called, from her spot on the kitchen’s island, breaking down all the empty boxes and stacking them. There was still a fair amount of boxes left but the group had done quite a lot in the amount of time.

“Maybe because I made everyone take a break for that really good Tex-Mex place?” Hunk said, looking back to the fridge that still held their leftovers.

“I’m telling you now, whatever you leave here will be my breakfast tomorrow.” Lance called, tucking in his comforter. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to gauge the space. He always pasted glow in the dark stars above his head, ever since he was a kid and he had gotten into the habit of putting everyone’s star signs so it felt like he had his friends with him. (He might also like putting his star sign between Keith and Shiro’s, just a little. What, he was hopelessly crushing, don’t judge him!)

After everyone had left, Lance made a pathway with the boxes he still had left and took a quick shower before changing. Now that things had winded down, he was way too tired to do his usual night time routine. Lance was back in bed, under the covers looking at his twitter when he looked over at the windows. They were frosting over.

Lance scoffed. And here he had been scared; he knew scare tactics when he saw them. “Don’t even think about it. I have to get up early tomorrow, you even try freezing my ass, I will not hesitate to exorcize you.” He was pleased to see the frost stop and disappear naturally. Tucking his phone under his pillow, he muttered, “That’s what I thought.” He could do this. It was just a simple ghost, he could do this.


End file.
